Chekov's Guide To Saving a Red Shirt
by KissKissBiteBite
Summary: Poor Chekov-he didn't mean to fall in love with a red shirt. And they are so hard to keep safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Things You Didn't Know About Prince Charming**

"She's a red shirt." Hikaru said, shaking his head at the youngest ensign's near-drooling demeanor.

"So?" Pavel asked, watching the newest security ensign wander through the hallways, being led around by the security lieutenant. "Vhat does that have to do vith anything?"

"She's in security."

"And I'm in command."

"She's a _red_ shirt," Hikaru said again, trying to get Chekov to understand what he was saying.  
"I don't understand."

"Just…uh…just don't get too attached."

"Attached? I haven't even said anything to her yet."

"I give up." He sighed. "Well, go talk to her then."

"She is in the middle of a tour."

"I swear you are the dumbest genius I've ever met."

"Zat doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Charming Misplaces His Bride**

"So, did you meet her yet? Introduce yourself?" Sulu asked as he joined Chekov back on the bridge the following morning.

"Meet who?" Kirk asked, suddenly appearing behind Chekov.

"Captain on the bridge!" Someone shouted too late.

"Oh, good morning keptin," Chekov said after he sprang to his feet.

"Yeah, okay. Who're you meeting?" Kirk asked again.

"Captain," Spock said, stepping up to James' side, "Admiral Pike is waiting for you."

"He can wait," James said before turning back to Chekov, "Who are you talking about?"

Chekov didn't answer and the young captain watched the Ensign's cheeks start to flush with color. James felt his lips begin to twitch up into a smile. "She's new, I'm assuming."

"Captain, the admiral-"

"Yes," Sulu said, "she is. She's the new security Ensign."

"Spock, can you pull up the list of new arrivals?"

"After you speak with Pike, sir," Spock said. Sulu could tell he was getting angry.

"You like her?" James asked, turning towards Chekov.

"He can't find her. He lost her when she was following Lieutenant Peterson on her tour."

"You…lost her?"

"I didn't lose her," Chekov said, now a beautiful shade of pink.

"I'll help you find her, kid."

"I don't need your help!" Chekov said, turning back around in his chair. He tried to ignore the sniggering coming from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: The "Chapter Titles" are taken from the book A Hero's Guide to Saving Your Kingdom_

* * *

**Prince Charming Defends Some Vegetables**

He finally saw her again. _After three weeks._

He was actually a little impressed that she could stay hidden on a star ship for that long. He was sure she was not actually hiding…but that wasn't the point. Chekov watched her stand in line for lunch. Her [h/c] was pulled up into a ponytail, not unlike Lieutenant Uhura's usual style, and he could see the smooth skin of her neck and he suddenly had the urge to touch it but refrained. He and Sulu were seated at their usual table and he was picking at his lunch. Chekov watched as she picked up the utensil and started to spoon a few bits of vegetables onto her tray. The other ensign, dressed in blue, behind her sighed loudly.

She seemed to say "sorry" but he couldn't hear her.

The other ensign knocked the utensil out of her hand walked around her, ignoring how there was now vegetables and water all over the front of her uniform.

Chekov was in front of the other ensign before he knew what was happening.

"Apologize," he said, pointing at the girl. Uhura had also walked over and had started handing napkins to the girl. "You did zat on purpose."

"She was taking too long. New red shirts need to learn their place anyway."

"She is part of this crew just as much as me and you. Apologize or I vill get Commander Spock." Chekov tried to keep his face straight but he was really confused as to where this aggression came from. He looked over at the girl to see her still dabbing a napkin on her uniform—but she had a small smile on her face now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince Charming Claims He is Not Afraid of Old Ladies**

"Why don't you practice talking to other girls before you trying talking to her?" Sulu asked Chekov during a respite on the bridge. Chekov still hadn't been able to introduce himself to the red-shirt ensign after defending her against the blue shirt even though "Red Shirt Girl" (as Sulu dubbed her because Captain Kirk still hadn't pulled up the new arrivals' information and Chekov literally ran away from her before she could introduce herself) had started walking up to him at the end of the lunch hour. Chekov quickly disappeared back to his station (See? He ran away.).

"Who?"

"Um, there's Lieutenant Uhura."

"But she's older."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to see Spock. "I will have you know that Lieutenant Uhura is a very capable communications officer and a very kind woman."

"I know zat."

"Yeah," Sulu said, trying to keep his own embarrassment from showing.

"Her age shouldn't be an issue." Spock then walked away.

Chekov glared at Sulu. "Zat is your fault."


End file.
